Queen
by a.paradigm
Summary: Anna and Hana have a rather peculiar discussion after her son throws a bottle of sake at Yoh's face at the dinner table. what would the tamer of demons have to say to her rather bratty namesake?


_a/n: **don't own me no Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p><em>-Queen-<em>

"Damn it, this sucks..."

Hana found himself yet again making his way downstairs in the middle of the night because his ability to sleep was all but gone entirely, completely ignoring the fact that he was walking around in just a t-shirt and boxers. Well, whatever. He hadn't been able to get a good night's rest in the past three or so days because he had become increasingly antsy and irritated.

Well, who could honestly blame him?

His parents had decided to show up at their house and take a little break from their world travels. And just like clockwork, a tinge of awkwardness compelled him to distance himself from them whenever they came around.

And his rather distasteful feelings spilled over into dinner earlier that night.

It had been rather boisterous in Funbari a few days earlier anyway, putting him in a bad mood from all of the visitors who came by. Friends of the family had come from all over to celebrate his parent's arrival and almost all of them decided to rest at his otherwise quiet home which irked his nerves to an unnatural degree.

There was Horohoro, that weird blue haired guy and his sister, of course the Funbari withch maids, who weren't really guests, but moreso ones who were taking up space, which pissed him off more because they liked to tease him at any given time, the blind black guy from America who told the absolute worst jokes. Chocolove was it?

"The hell kinda name is that?"

There was the girly looking detective guy too. Lyserg was his name if he remembered. Who knows, who cares? All he knew was that he was a guy that fought with his dad back in the day as one of the strongest shaman in the world. He was too tired and annoyed to remember.

Who else?

God, he was terrible with names.

Uh...

Oh yeah, that shrimp that was about the size of Ponchi and Conchi who always carried around books. And then there was Men and his father.

Hana sighed. That was one of the worst things. He had to bunk with the white-haired demon for the past three days and reasonably so, they mixed together like water and oil, bumping heads almost all the time. It was exhausting. And to make matters worse, Tamao and Ryu made him give up his bed to let the spoiled brat sleep in it and he was given an old futon no one used in what looked like centuries.

"This ain't a _fuckin'_ sleepover."

He was tired of this.

Tired of the bullshit.

So tired that he couldn't contain his searing anger at the dinner table just a few hours ago. It just kind of happened. And he couldn't help it. Everyone was being noisy and loud giving him a headache and he was so angry that his eardrums were ringing.

And then his stupid...

Dimwitted...

Happy-go-lucky dad asked him to pass the sake bottle while mid-laughing at one of Chocolove's jokes knowing full damn well that his jokes were absolute shit.

"You want it so badly, _here_!" he seemed to say it out of nowhere snatching the bottle off the table and chucking it at his dad's head, spilling sake all over the place. But before the projectile reached it's intended target, the guy, Lyserg, swatted it out of the air, the bottle breaking onto the floor, a hush falling over everyone who was sitting around the table. Yoh looked at his namesake in shock, speechless for a moment before showing a look of compassion and understanding.

A look that infuriated the teenager even more. Hana rose from his seat disregarding everyone in attendance and left the room storming down the hallway.

Unfortunately for him, he never made it too far. Tamao had caught him half-way and karate chopped him in the head with enough force that the boy buckled to the floor writhing in agony.

He rubbed the knot on the top of his scalp through his blong locs as he opened up the refrigerator in the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water. He then opened the freezer at the top craving an ice cream sandwich. But when opened, he saw no delicious frozen treat inside.

"The hell...could've sworn I saw at least three in here." He mumbled under his breath in annoyance as he took a swig of water. "Damn guests eating up all our food. Leave already."

He shut the refrigerator and made his way through the living room and opened the sliding door that lead out onto the back veranda, but stopped in the doorway when he saw a womanly figure sitting on the corner of the porch out of his peripheral, moonlight and the small lamps that dotted the side of the garden that had been lit being the only source of light.

_Huh, someone is up besides me? _Who ever it was had their head tilted up to the sky, unassumingly star gazing. But what was even more peculiar was that she was munching away at the tail end of an ice-cream sandwich.

_Snack thief_, he glared at the suspect through the dark.

Her eyes turned slightly towards him, "Is that you, Hana?"

He froze, shocked, and slightly frightened, "M-Mom?"

It was her alright. She was sitting strangely non-nonchalant looking up at the moon slouching her shoulders as if lost in thought. But even in the dim light, her authoritative yet calm voice was unmistakable. And upon figuring out who his mysterious midnight porch-mate was, he was now torn as to what he was supposed to do. Naturally she must still be mad for what he did at dinner, right?. He practically ruined the happy atmosphere for everyone by lashing out at his own father, and she was sitting right next to Yoh when it happened.

He swallowed, his mind suddenly racing. My God, what if he accidentally hit _her _in his less than immature fit of rage? There would have been a murder scene to clean up after what she would have done to him if that happened for sure.

But even so, she wasn't the one who came out after her son and karate-chopped him on the head when it actually happened. It was almost guaranteed that she would be the one to end his life with a quick flick of her wrist, but she didn't...

Why...?

She averted her gaze from him back to the sky and tapped the wood next to her with her hand, "Sit with me?" She then percured a wrapped ice-cream sandwich that had been sitting opposite side of her. "I've got another if you want it."

Out of obligation and even more so obedience, he inched his way to her side, legs dangling off the end of the porch. He accepted the snack (which felt more like a peace offering) and unwrapped it, biting into it's cold and refreshing contents in silence. He quietly glanced at her mid-chew to see if there was any malevolent emotion radiating off of her in a similar manner to her predecessor, Tamao whom made it clear that she was pissed off earlier in the hallway, but he felt none. She just swallowed the last of her ice-cream treat and leaned back sighing.

He was baffled.

Very baffled. At her and himself.

This was a different side he was seeing in his mother. Normally, she was sitting erect, a fierce look in her eyes, regal persona and walked about with purpose. It was intimidating and powerful to witness, but now, she was completely different. She was wearing his Dad's sweat pants and long-sleeve shirt and her hair was tied up in a black hair wrap with just a few bangs dangling about in front of her face. And her perpetual gaze into the night was something he had only seen his father do on multiple occasions. Hell, even he would do it sometimes, but seeing his mother do that same blank stare into nothingness was odd. In his eyes, she was practically royalty, a superior being untouched by filthy hands. But now, she looked just like a normal woman.

Like a...like a Mom.

He swallowed the last bit of his frozen treat and wiped his mouth haphazardly. Then, the silence began to sink in, his mind now racing with questions.

And where did he fit in this? Was it really ok for him to be here observing her act otherwise? It was _the _Anna Asakura, the one who literally slapped God in the face. Yeah, it was his mother, but it was still a bit unnerving to see her act differently than he was used to.

But the longer he sat there next to her, the more the headache he had been complaining about just moments ago was slowly dissipating being replaced with the sounds of crickets and frogs in the distance. The warmth that was the springtime night was surreal as well. And being by her side was strangely comforting, like some type of weird aura was radiating off of her. It felt nostalgic to him, and inviting if anything. And at this point, he was willing to do just about anything to stop feeling so pissy.

"You couldn't sleep either I assume?"

Her sudden question caught him off guard, in more ways than one.

_Either?_

"N-no...Mom, you...you mean, you couldn't sleep too?"

She nodded slowly, "I haven't been getting any rest since we got here. I was looking forward to some peace and quiet, but there's too many people. It's smothering."

He cocked an eyebrow, "...really?"

Was he seriously hearing this come out of his mother's mouth?

"Yoh knows I'm no good in big groups and crowds. It gets too loud and I don't like being around it for too long."

She turned to look at him and smirked, "Contrary to what you may or may not believe, you and I have a lot in common, Hana. You _are _my son after all. Which is why I can understand what happened at dinner." she paused, smirk leaving her face, "...to a degree."

The sudden look immediately made him apologetic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry abou- wait, you...you under_stand_?"

She averted her eyes again, "...can I have some of your water?"

Without hesitation, he grabbed the bottle and handed it to her and she happily obliged, taking three of four swigs of the clear beverage and handing it back to him.

"Thank you. Ice cream makes my throat strangely dry."

She paused again, then, "I feel I owe you an apology, Hana."

This conversation was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Um, Mom, I don't...I don't think I understand what you mean."

"_Let me elaborate_," she said quite sternly enough to shut him up entirely. But he could tell just slightly that her elevated voice wasn't exactly directed towards him, but rather herself in a way.

Odd.

He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was thoroughly debating with what she needed to tell him, a trait that was so much like her, always decisive, deliberate, and calculating. Something he felt like he didn't inherit in any way. So, what exactly was so similar about her and him?

He shrugged scratching at the knot still resting atop his head and leaned on one arm, now finally relaxed after so long. Even though he would probably deny it in front anyone else, he couldn't help but feel a little happy. He was actually enjoying himself like this. He really couldn't remember a time where he would be casually conversing with his mother like it was just a natural thing they did all the time. Simply because she was gone all the time, traveling God knows where doing God knows what. It was a natural occurrence to not see them for extended periods of time. God knows he was going to savor this peculiarly weird, but blissful moment.

"When you were still an infant, your father and I decided to take you along on our travels in attempts to raise you while we went from place to place. We soon realized that it was a foolish thing to do. We put you in unnecessary danger, so we had to leave you under the care of Tamao and Ryu while we were away."

_Oh, she meant this..._

"Mom, I mean, it can't be helped, right?" he said brushing off the comment. "I got it, the places you guys went were no place for a child. I've been told that a thousand-"

"That's not just what I'm apologizing for Hana," she spoke again with another intense look. He chose this time to stop talking completely and just...

...let her finish.

"I know what it feels like to be alone while growing up, trying to figure out how people perceive you due to your abilities, what it's like to be ridiculed and mocked for just being who you are. Even now, I still have problems with things like self-deprecation. The life of a shaman is difficult for even the most hardened of us during adolescence and it only gets worse as you grow. Genes aside, that's more than not why you've become so disheartened and frustrated. I can tell. And for that, I cannot fault you for it. I was like that once. And so was your father. And Tamao and the others have had their fair share of tribulation, so they know how you feel. They don't pity you because they know what comes with being who you are."

He was taken aback.

It was like she was reading his mind or something. Was this a hidden secret power his mother possessed?

He suddenly crossed his arms and let out a loud grunt, "I...I know that! I just...it's just frustrating! I know you're all just looking out for me, I guess. It's just, um, hard to express that, ya know?"

She smiled out of his line of sight enjoying how animated he had gotten, "Well, if you understand that, then I implore you to not be so hard on your father. Yoh has a hard time conveying how he feels as well. Keep in mind, you're _his_ son too. You get that from him."

He frowned, "Yeah right. I'm superior to him every way. I've got more shamanic potential, I'm way cooler looking when I fight as opposed to his _lazy_ looking face, aaand I got awesome blond instead of boring old black hair thanks to yo-"

He stopped suddenly realizing what he said. Was...that a compliment? Was he seriously giving a compliment?

"You're welcome then," she smiled at him softly. "If it's any constellation, I'm quite fond of my blond hair as well. I'm happy we share that trait."

He blushed immensely.

Yeah, this conversation was just getting weirder and weirder, and weirder. He wasn't used to dishing out kind words or even receiving any for that manner. And being this was the longest he had spoken to his mother while just being himself, he found himself saying just whatever came to mind without fearing of being judged or criticized. If this was going to be an ongoing thing for the two of them, he was definitely going to have to get used to it.

"There's no doubt your father can be a bit of an air-head, but I want you to know that with his help, I learned something very valuable."

This surprised the young Asakura heir, "He taught _you_ something?"

"Yes," she started. "Before I met Yoh, and even some time after, I feared and loathed people. I feared in what they were capable of because for a time, a knew of a way where I could peer into the minds of others and know how cruel and horrible people really were. And because of that, I know how corrupt and wicked the world is."

He knew it, she could totally read minds, or at least used to.

"And when fear takes root, things like hate, jealousy, and spite emerge. But when I met Yoh, he showed me a type of kindness I was never familiar with, and even now, I question on whether or not I'm trly deserving of such a kindness."

She paused, still fixated on the sky, "He knew what I knew about the filth that is humanity, yet in spite of it all, he showed this compassion to all whom he encountered, no matter who they were, teaching others and myself that humanity is still filthy, but not without a few clean spots. And I soon realized that this kindness was never something I deserved, not a thing I had to work for to receive. It was a gift, and one does not earn a gift. Gifts are just given. And Yoh gave it simply because he felt like everyone should have it. That's why so many people gravitate towards him...myself included."

She looked down at her namesake, "It's love."

He reeled back in shock almost loosing his balance and falling off the porch in the process. It was almost too overwhelming how easily she said that.

"L-love?!"

She frowned gauging his reaction and shied away from her previous statement. "W-what, is it a crime for a mother to love her son?"

He shook his head vigorously, trying to recompose himself seeing that he had upset her to some degree, "N-NO! It's just that..." He scratched the tip of his nose with his finger. "...this is the first time I talked about this kind of this thing with anyone."

She halted, but smiled again, "I see...it's true that we don't always have moments like this since we're gone so long. It must be a surprise to you that I'm throwing this all on you at once."

Yeah, it was, but at the same time, "No, it's not a problem-"

"I just figured that I should at least be honest to the people I care about the most in the world, you and you're father. And if I were to be honest with you, I find myself worrying about how you see me sometimes.

"But I realized something the day we had to leave you in Tamao and Ryu's care." She looked Hana in the eyes. "I realized just how deep love could go. I knew that no matter how much you grew to despise or resent me and your father, I would love you no matter what. And that will always hold true."

Hana's face was beat red by this point, thankfully shielded by the low lighting. He knew why his mother felt this way, and it was realistically just something that came with their current situation. He knew that they had to travel and go off to distant places. They were literally saving the world, and he was too young to company them. He knew, and was mature enough to realize it.

He knew that already.

But, sometimes, he just wanted to be a little selfish.

"I don't resent you," he said. "I could never. You're my mom, so...I love too you and..." He turned a wary eye towards her and suddenly stopped mid-thought. "...wait, are you...are you blush-"

"I'm not."

He blinked caught off guard by her tight-lipped response, but he knew what he saw. In the dim glow of the moonlight, he could have sworn he saw the faintest color decend on his mother's cheeks. And if she wasn't, why was she now turning her entire body away from him?

"You were so totally blushing just now."

"I said I wasn't."

"You were, you definitely were!"

_"Hana..."_

He froze hearing the goolish shift in her tone, "y-yes?"

She turned to face him and sighed, "This conversation, strictly between me and you, ok?"

He felt so uncool being as elated as he was to know that he and his mother had developed an authentic secret between the two of them just then. This, he supposed, was something he had always wanted, but never took the time dwell on it, a real heart-to-heart with his own mom, a woman he hardly even knew, but now that it was here, he couldn't stop himself from feeling the ways he did.

Excitement. Frustration. Happiness. Feelings only someone as cool as his mother could bring about in him. And though he would probably have to sort out this array of emotions later, at the moment, he was completely fine with it, simply being himself in front of her.

Because he was her son.

Hana donned a grin and nodded, "Deal!"

Anna smiled back, "Good."

Time became abstract after that, the two of them silently staring up into the stars, searching for no meaning, but using the night as a catalyst to enjoy each other's company just a bit longer. As the night continued to drag, he became more and more at ease sitting there sharing this moment.

Yep, he was going to have to get used to this.

He suddenly yawned, the weight of being sleep-deprived coming full circle.

"Tired?" she asked him.

"...yeah, think I'll turn in for tonight I suppose." he rose form his seat and started back to the door, turning back to Anna.

"Um...goodnight, Mom."

She turned back to him and smiled, "Goodnight, Hana."

* * *

><p>an: _**hope you enjoyed it. as an obvious Shaman King fan i was curious on how Hana's character was going to be in the series Shaman King: Flowers, and so far, I'm really liking him as a character. the plot and all is really bringing about a tasteful development to where he isn't just a carbon copy of either of his parents and he's going to have to pave his own way through into becoming a proper Shaman. and as i've read it, i've generally thought that Hana doesn't really resent his parents, but more than anything, misses them. so this is just a drabble of how i'd think a conversation between mother and son would go down.**_

_**anyway, thanks again for reading. **_


End file.
